


Won't you let me be your valentine

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling, won't you let me be your valentine?<br/>*I doing valentines stories early cause I want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you let me be your valentine

For all the times I have hurt you,  
All the times I didn't support you.  
For all the times I failed to shine,  
Darling, won't you be my Valentine?

For all the times I have let you down,  
And all the times I made you frown.  
For all the times I blew your mind,  
Darling, won't you be my Valentine?

For all the times I told a lie,  
And all the times I made you cry.  
For all the times that I was blind,  
Darling, won't you be my Valentine?

For all the times you have missed me,  
And all the times you have kissed me.  
For all the times your lips touched mine,  
Darling, won't you be my Valentine?

For all the times we made sweet love,  
Al the times we prayed to God above.  
For that little girl, sweet daughter of mine,  
Darling, won't you be my Valentine?

For all the hurt and all the tears,  
The good times throughout the years.  
For all the time you have been mine,  
Darling, won't you be my Valentine


End file.
